1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a damping device for an exercising cycle, and more particularly to a damping device for an exercising cycle, wherein the resistance of the contact wheel applied on the rear wheel is adjusted by rotating the threaded rod, so as to fit the user's requirement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sometimes, the exercise activities of the people are restricted and performed indoors because of heavily congested urban areas, crowded traffic or bad weather. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a body exercising machine which can be used indoors. However, a conventional body exercising machine such as the tread machine, the exercising bicycle or the like occupies a lot of space and cannot be adjusted easily, thereby causing a great waste of space, and thereby causing inconvenience in storage and transportation.